1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to disposable absorbent diapers and more particularly to a disposable diaper adapted to be secured in place by adhesive tabs and having means for preventing inadvertent tab detachment by a baby wearing the diaper.
2. Prior Art
Absorbent disposable diapers have virturally replaced all reusable, washable diapers by providing substantial advantage, convenience and absorbency. These disposable diapers comprise a generally quadrilateral absorbent panel having various arrangements of absorbent and water resistant layers combined therein. Additionally, most such disposable diapers further include adhesive tabs connected to the back panel thereof for releasible attachment onto the front panel of the diaper after being securely wrapped and drawn around the waist of the baby.
The following U.S. patents represent applicant's awareness of prior patented disposable diaper products and associated attachment means therefor;
______________________________________ 5,370,639 Widlund 3,921,639 Cepuritis 3,930,502 Tritsch 5,176,670 Roessier, et al. 4,493,713 Izzo 4,769,024 Pike, et al. 4,378,800 Schaar 4,968,311 Chickering, et al. 3,920,019 Schaar 3,901,239 Tritsch ______________________________________
Because it is most convenient for positioning the disposable diaper around the baby with the baby laying on its back, the adhesive tabs are most effectively connected to and laterally extending from each corner of the back panel. Thus, when drawn forwardly in overlapping fashion around the front panel, the diaper is easily secured in position.
An unanticipated problem has developed with respect to these disposable absorbent diapers which have these releasibly attachable adhesive tabs for attachment. In most instances, these tape tabs as discussed above are adhered directly against the front panel or a plastic cover sheet which covers a portion of the outer surface of the front panel for releasibly reattachment of the adhesive tabs. The distal ends of these attached tape tabs are easily accessible to the baby's hands and are easily rubbed, grabbed or otherwise dislodged during active hand movement and grasping of the baby. Of course, the consequences are usually very unpleasant to deal with and, at best, the parent or caretaker observes the inadvertent releasing of these tape tabs and immediately deals with the problem. Discovery at a later time would, of course, present further complications to this problem.
One prior U.S. patent known to applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,706, invented by Dixon teaches a disposable diaper provided with an adhesive tab construction having one end secured thereto, the other free end having a detachable portion defined by perforations to effect its removal after attachment of the tab.
The present invention provides an additional protective flap attached at one end to a front panel of the disposable diaper and releasibly attachable at another opposite edge portion thereof to the front panel whereby the opposing ends of each tape tab attached to the front panel of the diaper are covered or concealed so as to prevent inadvertent grabbing and rubbing of either of the tape tabs which could otherwise lead to inadvertent dislodgement or detachment.